Into the Deep
by PrincessPityParty
Summary: Bloom goes to a concert with Musa and Roxy, and things go horribly awry. She is kidnapped and injected with a substance that causes hallucinations. How will Bloom get out of this one?


**(DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB)**

 **A/N: So, basically in this story Bloom is kidnapped because she's royalty and her family has a lot of money. Things you may wanna know before reading this: this takes place after season 4, so the wizards are already defeated. But instead of season 5 (cringe), The Winx went back to Alfea after defeating the wizards to continue teaching there. This story's a one-shot for now, but if you want more, just ask. I've got a two week long break coming up and have way to much time on my hands.**

 **So, this is mostly Bloom sass because I feel like there aren't enough stories involving just Bloom here, it's always Bloom/Sky and stuff. So if you're in some need of some Bloom sass, Bloom alone time, and a hint of angst because she's, well, kidnapped; have fun reading this story!**

 **Yeah, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bloom's eyes popped open. A bright, painful light practically blinded her. She groaned out something along the lines of 'where the hell am I', but it was barely audible. It just sounded like a groan. Suddenly the light disappeared, and Bloom had to blink a few times to re-adjust her sight.

When she did, she saw a man. He was holding the source of the previous light shining upon her; a ridiculously bright flashlight. His features were stoic, the corners of his mouth turned down in a grumpy frown. His haired eyebrows were furrowed, and his forest green eyes were dimmed, not holding any vibrance in them whatsoever.

Then she caught sight of the room, and her position. It made her want to faint. The room was empty except for a single chair, and Bloom was sitting on it. Other than the ridiculously bright flashlight, there was no source of light, giving the room a very eery vibe. What was more, Bloom discovered to her absolute horror that she was gagged, and tied to the chair with rope.

The realization came quick and hit hard. She was kidnapped. She, Bloom, fairy of the dragon flame, princess of Sparx, savior to the magical dimension _more than once_ , was kidnapped. It seemed surreal.

"So the princess has awakened." The man let out a dark chuckle. "About time. It was getting boring around here."

Bloom wanted to spit in his smug face and wipe the smirk of his face. But, because she was gagged, all plans flew out of the window. She felt a wave of nausea get the better of her, and she tried to control it. She had to remain strong. Or, at least appear to be.

She was Bloom, fairy of the dragon flame. She'd been through worse than this. A million memories flashed through her mind; The Trix, Darkar, Valtor, getting her parents back from obsidian, facing the wizards of the black circle… She could handle a little harmless kidnapping incident.

The realization came quick and hit hard, again. This time, though, it was a good one, and Bloom mentally kicked herself for not realizing it before. She blamed it on the grogginess from just waking up and the shock of being kidnapped.

She was the believix fairy of the dragon flame, she could easily break free. She just had to strike when Mr. Hairy Eyebrows didn't have his guard up and wasn't breathing down her neck.

"Aw, you're no fun like this, unable to speak like that." The man spoke, and turned of the flashlight before putting it on the ground. "Let me fix that for you. However, if you let out even one tiny scream, yell, or shout for help you're in for some trouble."

And Bloom believed every word he said, trusting that if she screamed for help he would gag her again and wouldn't remove it until she was free.

He undid the gag, leaving her to freely spit in his face. And, of course, she did, unable to resist the urge. Mr. Hairy Eyebrows recoiled, ridiculously hairy eyebrows furrowing. His eyes didn't flash with anger though, like Bloom expected.

No, he simply stepped back, walked to nearest wall, and sat down, leaning with his back on the wall. Then he started to stare in front of him, not at Bloom, but at a wall. He looked reluctant, like a tired businessman who just wanted to get home to his wife and kids or maybe go to a bar and have a few drinks, and completely despised his job yet knew it was mandatory.

Bloom was puzzled, but glad he wasn't breathing down her neck anymore. It gave her a clearer head to think. What had happened to her? The last thing she remembered was… right! She had, after countless whining of Musa and Roxy, gone to a concert of a band that was playing in Magix City. Roxy was the band's number one fan and Musa just enjoyed music. But they both found it a disaster Bloom had never been to a concert before, so they'd dragged her with them.

The concert had been loud, to say the least. Thousands and thousands of screaming fangirls wasn't exactly appealing to the red-head.

The rest of the details were a little fuzzy. Bloom had been standing in the crowd, trying to cover her ears from all the noise fangirls made, when… right! It all quickly came back to her. She'd been standing there, covering her ears when she'd felt some sort of stinging sensation in her arm. Sure enough, when she looked, she found a syringe had been shoved into it. Bloom had looked at the owner of the hand that was holding the syringe - it was Mr. Hairy Eyebrows - and he'd exclaimed something, but Bloom's memory was too fuzzy to remember what it was…

Then there was only darkness.

The syringe had probably subdued her, and he'd taken her here. She understood how he got past the others, she could see it clearly in her mind, ("My friend here is a little tired and passed out. Yesterday she pulled an all-nighter studying for a test. Now that I think of it, maybe coming to a concert the day after wasn't so smart…") but how did he get past Roxy and Musa?

Bloom let out a threatening growl. "Where are my friends? What did you do to them?!"

The man looked straight at her. "I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about. My orders were to subdue you, princess. Just you."

Bloom felt a wave of relief wash over her before it was replaced with anger. Now that she stopped the silent treatment she found she couldn't return to it. "And why exactly did you subdue me? And why am I here? This is kidnapping!"

He seemed slightly amused, and began to taunt her a little. "I'm aware. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Dragon fury!" Bloom yelled out, expecting the ropes holding her to burn so she could get the hell out. However, this wasn't the case. Nothing happened. Bloom didn't even feel a single spark of magic as she called out the familiar spell.

Her kidnapper chuckled once more. It was a raspy, unpleasant sound Bloom wished she would never hear again. "Now, no need to make a scene, sweetheart. You remember what I told you, right?"

Bloom was about to answer with 'no', when she realized the answer was 'yes'. She did remember. The fuzziness had cleared and Bloom remembered very clearly what he told her before she'd passed out. The syringe didn't just _subdue_ subdue her. It temporarily subdued her magic. Ergo, no magic. _Ergo_ , no way of getting out.

The feeling of complete and utter panic started clawing at Bloom's chest again, as she realized she was kidnapped, with no magic to aid her. Where were her friends? Why hadn't they rescued her already? Surely Musa and Roxy had noticed Bloom was missing, notified the others, and made a plan to save her…right?

Bloom felt like crying out in frustration, but she held back. She couldn't appear to be weak. Not to her kidnapper. "I ask you again. Why am I here?!"

"You're in no position to demand anything, darling. I'm the kidnapper here. You're the one with no magic. Now, you just have to be a good little girl and wait untill your parents pay ransom, and then you'll be free to go."

"Money? Really? _Money_ 's the reason I'm here?" Bloom scoffed. "News flash, Sparx has been a frozen realm for, _I don't know_ , two decades! A lot of money has gone and is still going to the repair of the planet! There are much, much richer realms to choose from than Sparx."

"I know, don't question it. I would've picked someone like princess Stella of Solaria, she's a naive little girl, such easy prey, and very rich." He commented. Bloom chose to ignore the jab at her best friend. "But I was only _hired_ to do this, love. The one who came up with the plan, who wants the money and who hired me to kidnap you is… no, wait, it's better if I keep that certain identity a secret, no?"

"Stop calling me 'love', 'darling', and 'sweetheart'! I don't want to be adressed like that by my kidnapper!" Bloom snapped. "And don't you think I deserve a name of the person who hired you to kidnap me?!"

"It's like I said, sugar. You are in no position to make demands." He drawled.

Bloom felt the raw desire to end him, right there and right then. Her temper was flaring, and that wasn't a good thing. Without her powers, her only weapons were words. And maybe it wasn't a good idea to anger the one calling the shots. For all she knew, he could gag her again, and she'd lose her only weapon. Then again, maybe that was a good thing.

She blinked, and gasped when her vision had turned blurry. She couldn't see a thing. She rapidly started to blink again, and thanfully her vision returned to normal. Bloom was frightened, no scratch that, she was absolutely terrified. But she was a dragon flame fairy, dammit! If words were her only weapon, then so be it.

"Why don't you come over here and untie me, and then I'll show you just how capable I am when it comes to making demands?" Bloom challenged, regretting the words instantly once they left her mouth.

The man stood up and walked towards her. "If you don't shut your pretty mouth, I'm gonna have to gag you again."

"I'd love to see you try." Bloom spat, and mentally cringed. Someone had to stop her, and soon. It was like she didn't control what was coming out of her mouth anymore.

"You are so pathetic." The man suddenly sneered, and Bloom would've recoiled if she could at the amount of venom his voice suddenly held. "Think you're so amazing 'cause you stopped those wannabe witches? Think you're so privileged just because you're the holder of the dragon flame?"

"What?" Bloom let out, confused at his sudden anger. She immediately cursed herself for whimpering. She had to keep up her strong facade, seeming like nothing could faze her. Whimpering wasn't the way to convince someone you were strong. In fact, it proved the opposite.

And if there was anything Bloom hated it was being weak.

He narrowed his eyes, and for a second Bloom swore her vision was turning blurry again, but nothing happened. "Your nothing but a liar Bloom. A dirty, lying little slut. You get all the attention, and you revel in it, don't you? It's not supposed to be yours. This life isn't supposed to be yours. Yet you are the girl every guy wants to date, and every girl aspires to be. In the entire magical dimension. How'd that happen?"

"I fought against witches, lord Darkar-"

"Psh. Those wannabe witches were nothing. You may have stopped lord Darkar, but he did succeed to turn you evil, didn't he? He made you turn against your friends, your boyfriend. He made you try to take over or even destroy the magic dimension. If it wasn't for your boy toy's impeccable timing, you would have done it wit-"

"Stop it!" Bloom shrieked, he'd hit a nerve. She wondered how this man she never met before knew so much about her. Shadowhaunt and Realix was and would always be a touchy subject for her. "You know nothing about me! Nothing!"

His face was now so close to hers she could smell his breath, which reeked of smoke. The edges of her vision were turning blurry, and no matter how much she blinked, it didn't go away. "I know enough. The dragon's flame isn't yours, Bloom! It was Daphne's! You stole it from her!"

"She gave it to me! If she hadn't, she would've died along with it!" Bloom countered, finding it hard to breathe. Why did this man hate her so much? "Besides, why do you even _care_?!"

He ignored her. "You think you're so amazing just because you saved the magical dimension a few times. Please! If you had just waited a few days, the authorities would've handled it just fine! You get all the attention, you and your little club! No, even within your club, you are the one who gets the most attention."

"So? What do you care?! Are you bitter because you can't be in the news or something? You can have the spotlight! Take it! It's yours!" Bloom yelled, waves of confusion washing over her. He seemed so calm before, like nothing could faze him, but suddenly he turned into a madman. And Bloom was completely and utterly terrified of him.

He continued to ignore her, more venom seeping into his voice, if that was even possible. "I bet they all envy you, don't they? They're just friends with you for the attention. They don't care about you, hell, they think you're a bitch! And you know what, you are!"

"Go to hell!" Bloom shouted, pulsing heat sizzling through her veins.

His lips curled into a coy smirk. "Ladies first."

It felt like a bucket of cold water was emptied all over Bloom. She blinked, and suddenly Mr. Hairy Eyebrows wasn't standing in front of her anymore. He was sitting, his back leaned against the wall, just like how he sat a few minutes ago; the reluctant-businessman-but-knows-it's-mandatory stance.

Her vision had returned to normal, too.

He looked up and noticed how sweaty Bloom looked. "Oh, did I forget to mention? The substance that was in the syringe can also cause delusions and hallucinations."

Bloom let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. If she hadn't been tied up with rope, she would've pressed her palm to her chest. That fight had been a little too intense for her liking, even if it hadn't actually happened.

She shifted her weight, and the chair squeaked angrily. She had to get out of the room. She had to distract Mr. Hairy Eyebrows, and escape before her parents could pay the ransom. Surely they would be furious at her for getting kidnapped so easily.

Her big, blue eyes widened. Her parents wouldn't be the only furious ones, she realized. Her friends would be, too. She had a teaching job at Alfea, and she had no idea for how long she had been absent. Her friends would be seething, they'd probably think Bloom bailed on them because she didn't feel like teaching!

 _Or maybe they're glad you're not there_ , a tiny forbidden part of Bloom's subconscious whispered. _Maybe they're glad they don't have to deal with the amazing Bloom, fairy of the dragon flame, crown princess of Sparx, girl who saved her entire planet, bravest of the magical dimension, for just one day. Maybe they're relieved that for one day, they can have a little reprieve._

Bloom shook her head. The hallucination had been just that; a hallucination. It wasn't real. Her friends didn't really just hang out with her for attention. They were the Winx Club! They were best friends! Bloom cursed herself for thinking things like that. It was just the hallucination messing with her head.

Her friends would understand once they learned of her situation, Bloom was sure of it. And her parents would be mad, yes, but they'd get over it. They loved her, after all.

Just as she started to think of an escape plan, the door of the not-so-cozy room opened, and a light source entered the dimly-lit room. It was better than a ridiculously bright flashlight, that was for sure.

Three people walked inside the room. One was a man, very similar to Mr. Hairy Eyebrows, with the same blonde locks and forest green eyes. They could be siblings. Then there was another man, scratch that; he was just a boy, who appearance wise reminded Bloom of Riven, with that maroon hair.

And then there was a woman, who obviously was the leader. They all seemed to cower in fear at the sight of her. She had cat-like, emerald green eyes that felt like they could stare into your very soul. Then there were the honey blonde locks, and Bloom felt a pang of envy at how they were so voluminous yet so straight at the same time.

Mr. Hairy Eyebrows got up, and didn't look like a tired businessman anymore. Instead, he looked like he meant - no pun intended - business. They all stood shoulder to shoulder, an intimidating sight. But Bloom wasn't going to show them any weakness any time soon.

No, instead of whimpering, she put on a facade. Her face now had a lifeless, bored expression on it. "Lovely, the whole gang's here."

Riven 2.0 grinned, revealing pearly whites. "I like her, she's got spunk! Can we keep her, 'Ria?"

The woman scowled at him. "Don't address me like that. It's Aria. You know I despise nicknames. And no, we cannot keep her. Her parents payed the ransom, so we must let her go. We got what we wanted."

"What happened to keeping your identity a secret? Or do you just not care?" Bloom said.

"Sorry?" The woman - Aria - raised a single eyebrow. She was probably surprised that someone dared to interrupt a conversation of hers.

"Well, you do realize I now know what you all look like, and I know your name… I can easily give this information to the authorities." Bloom continued, before mentally cursing herself. Now they might not let her go free anymore!

"She's got a point, _Aria_." Riven 2.0 rolled his eyes when he said her full name, before he grinned again. "Now we've got to keep her, don't we?"

"No, we don't." Aria snapped at him before turned to Bloom. Her scowl turned into a sickly sweet smile. "You can give information all you want. These are disguise spells. As you can see we," She gestured to herself, Mr. Hairy Eyebrows and Mr. Hairy Eyebrow's look-a-like, "Are posing as siblings. He," She gestured to Riven 2.0, "Did something else with his appearance as always."

"But I know your name." Bloom said confidently.

"Sweetie, there's more than a million of Aria's in this _dimension_. Unless you have my real last name, you really don't have a lead."

Bloom felt her confidence melt away like snow to the sun.

"But, anyways," There was a ghostly smile on Aria's lips as she continued, "Like I said, your parents payed the ransom we asked them to. A deal is a deal, we're gonna let you go."

"No." Bloom said, surprising everyone in the room. "I don't just want to be 'let go', I also want the antidote to whatever he," she gestured to Mr. Hairy Eyebrows, "Injected me with."

Aria raised an eyebrow. "Your magic will come back in a few hours, give or take."

"Well I don't want to risk a few hours that may include paranoia-induced hallucinations, thank you very much." Bloom blinked furiously, thinking back to her intense argument with Mr. Hairy Eyebrows. "The antidote. I want it."

Aria crossed her arms. "Very well. This is how your release is going to go. We'll inject you with the subdue-syringe again, and then we'll get you out of our hide-out and leave you somewhere where you can't track your way back to us. We'll hand you a bag with the antidote in it. So, when you wake up, you can inject yourself with the antidote, and go on your merry way. Sound good?"

"Fine." Bloom said.

"Wonderful. Vincent, go get the subdue-syringe and antidote, please." Aria ordered, and Mr. Hairy Eyebrows - Vincent, she supposed - left the room to go fetch the requested items.

Riven 2.0's eyes were still sparkling, and his lips started to rest in an unattractive pout. "Are you _sure_ we can't keep her, Aria?"

"Stop pouting, it's not attractive on a guy your age." Bloom quipped.

"See?" He cried out. "She's fun! I need someone fun to keep me entertained! You guys are always so serious!"

"Niklaus! I said _no_!" Aria snapped, her voice full of authority.

There was a tense silence until Riven 2.0 - or _Niklaus_ , poor guy - leaned over to Bloom and started whispering loudly. "My name's really weird, so everyone just calls me Nick. Except for 'Ria, she hates nicknames."

" _Niklaus_!" Aria yelled again. The bitterness in Aria's voice made made the hair on the back of Bloom's neck rise.

"Sorry." He mumbled, and went to stand next to Vincent's look-a-like again.

A few more moments of tense silence engulfed the four again. Bloom wondered how these seemingly normal - except for Aria, she seemed a little crazy. And she could never tell with Vincent's look-a-like, he hadn't spoken up once - people could be into the whole kidnapping for money thing.

Her musings were interrupted when Vincent returned, with the requested items. "Here they are, Aria."

Aria took the subdue-syringe, and before she plunged it into Bloom's arm, she smirked. "Anything you want to say to us, Bloom? You'll never see us again after this."

Bloom mimicked her smirk. "Certainly. I hope that I'll never have to see your ugly, disguised faces - except for you Nick, you're cool - ever again. ' _Ria_."

And then there was only darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's that! I hope this was at least mildly entertaining... I have a ton of ideas for a next chapter, but I'm not sure if anyone would read it, so if you want a next chapter don't be afraid to ask!**

 **I hope you enjoyed and goodbye!**


End file.
